


Héroes

by sara_f_black



Series: Escuela para padres [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard estaba entusiasmado. Tenía curiosidad sobre Bruce. Podía contar con los dedos de la mano a los amigos de su padre. En especial gente que le emocionara ver. Tenía días hablando de la visita de Bruce Banner. Le entusiasmaba tanto que ni siquiera había tenido que pedirle que lo llevara a la Torre con él. Ni le había preguntado si tenía tareas pendientes o algo. No sabía lo a propósito que le resultaba ese viaje en ese momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Héroes

**Author's Note:**

> Tercer fic ubicado en el universo de Escuela para padres. Esta vez, con la aparición especial de Bruce Banner.

Al inicio, Tony se había resistido a llevar a Howard a la Torre de los Vengadores. Había utilizado un tiempo la excusa de que al niño no le interesaba: después de todo se había desecho de toda la mercancía de los Vengadores que le había comprado para llenar su cuarto de figuras de animé que Tony ni siquiera conocía.

La gente decía que era demasiado aprensivo por mantener a Howard alejado de todo lo que se refería a los superhéroes. A veces, aunque no se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta, entendía por qué su padre lo había mantenido siempre a la distancia. Tony no había llegado siquiera a saber sobre la existencia de SHIELD durante toda su infancia.

Sin embargo, los extraños tiempos de paz que vivían, unidos a su inclinación natural de presumir, lo habían hecho llevar a Howard a conocer finalmente una de sus mejores obras: la Torre de los Vengadores.

Había influido en ello el hecho de que sabía a ciencia cierta que no habría nadie en la Torre, excepto Steve.

Al niño le había gustado el lugar. Le encantaba subir en ascensor hasta el último piso y salir a ver la ciudad a los pies desde la azotea. También le gustaban los centros de entrenamiento y finalmente mostró interés por algo relacionado con los superhéroes.

—¿Crees que Hawkeye me pueda enseñar a lanzar flechas?

Su sugerencia de que un traje computadorizado podía calcular los blancos por él no le causó ninguna impresión.

—La gracia está en tener puntería, papá.

Por supuesto, el hecho de diseñar el programa no tenía mayor significado para él, aparentemente.

Después de aquella ocasión, había evitado llevarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando Bruce estuvo de visita en la ciudad para que trabajaran, tuvo que desplazarse a la Torre y Howard no quiso quedarse atrás. Steve, por suerte, también se apuntó para acompañarles.

***

Howard estaba entusiasmado. Tenía curiosidad sobre Bruce. Podía contar con los dedos de la mano a los amigos de su padre. En especial gente que le emocionara ver. Tenía días hablando de la visita de Bruce Banner. Le entusiasmaba tanto que ni siquiera había tenido que pedirle que lo llevara a la Torre con él. Ni le había preguntado si tenía tareas pendientes o algo. No sabía lo a propósito que le resultaba ese viaje en ese momento.

Había escuchado historias sobre Hulk. Había visto videos y fotos, resultaba terrorífico. Sin embargo, su padre le había asegurado que Bruce era muy agradable y que no tuviera miedo de mencionar al monstruo verde frente a él. Se lo tomaba mejor de lo que la gente creía.

En efecto, Bruce era un tipo agradable. Tenía una sonrisa afable, evitaba la mirada de la gente pero siempre tenía algo interesante que decir. Tenía la costumbre de jugar con sus anteojos, lo que resultaba gracioso. Era bajito, como su padre. O tal vez era que ambos se veían pequeños a la par de Steve. Howard esperaba crecer un poquito más que ellos.

Su padre y Bruce se llevaban bien, pero eran aburridos juntos. Bueno, ellos parecían divertirse, pero él no entendía mucho. Por suerte, Steve y él tenían el resto de la Torre para ellos. Era prácticamente imposible aburrirse con Steve.

También había hablado con Bruce ocasionalmente. Una tarde en que Steve y su padre desaparecieron como hacían con cierta frecuencia, se acercó al laboratorio en el que encontró al hombre solo con una pizarra llena de números y letras mezclados. Parecían fórmulas, pero más enredadas aún de las que había visto a su padre ponerle a JARVIS.

—¿Cuánto tuviste que estudiar para entender todo eso? —le preguntó con interés. Suponía que él también iba a estudiar mucho. Su padre hablaba de eso todo el tiempo.

Mientras lo dejara seguir en el Conservatorio, le importaba poco qué más tuviera que llevar.

—Mucho —replicó Bruce con una sonrisa que le hacía pensar que realmente había sido bastante.

—A papá le gustaría que yo entendiera todo eso —añadió Howard, al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas altas del laboratorio que estaba vacía. No parecía que Bruce fuera a sacarlo de allí.

Bruce lo miró de reojo mientras movía cosas en la pantalla con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Y a ti te gustaría?

Howard se encogió de hombros.

—No me gusta la ingeniería —dijo. Al menos así había explicado su padre la falta de interés que tenía por las cosas que hacía en el taller.

Bruce meditó su respuesta.

—Supongo que no te gusta construir cosas. Pero he oído que los músicos son muy buenos con las matemáticas.

Le gustaba mucho cuando la gente decía que era un músico. Sonaba mucho mejor que un niño que estudiaba dos instrumentos. Sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Bruce y sacó pecho con orgullo.

—Soy muy bueno en matemáticas —le aseguró.

Bruce lo miró esta vez, deteniéndose en lo que hacía, como si estuviera valorando sus palabras.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —replicó. Luego, para deleite de Howard, apagó la pantalla y se acercó hacia él—. ¿Qué dices si vemos cómo te va con una matemática un poco más adelantada?

Howard sonrió. Aquello sonaba a un reto.

***

Steve había accedido a ir con ellos para quedarse con Howard mientras Tony y Bruce trabajaban en el laboratorio porque sabía que ambos hombres se entendían entre sí de una manera que nadie más lo lograba. Él, al menos, no le encontraba sentido al 99% de los temas de los que hablaban. Tampoco quería que el pobre niño se quedara perdido en medio de sus charlas científicas. Podría entretenerse con él en la Torre mientras los otros trabajaban.

Al menos, esa había sido su idea al aceptar ese viaje. No había esperado que una noche Howard se preparara para emboscarlo a preguntas. Aunque tal vez debió haberlo previsto: solía hacerlo.

—Steve, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Había aprendido a temerle a las preguntas de Howard. Generalmente eran más complicadas de lo que parecían y las respuestas que le daba le traían problemas con Tony después. En el mejor de los casos, sólo ocurría una de las dos cosas.

Sin embargo, no era capaz de dejar al niño sin una respuesta.

—Claro —replicó. Estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala común del piso medio de la Torre. Howard acababa de entrar, con un vaso de leche achocolatada en la mano. Steve la había visto en la refrigeradora, estaba seguro de que Tony la había dejado allí, aunque no lo hubiera visto prepararla.

Esa noche Tony tenía una cena de gala para una ONG a la que ni Bruce ni él habían querido asistir. Ver a su pareja recibiendo un baño de masas no era una de las actividades favoritas de Steve.

El niño se acercó y tomó asiento junto a él en el sofá, el contenido de la leche balanceándose peligrosamente hacia el borde del vaso.

—Estaba pensando, todos en esta Torre se supone que son héroes, ¿verdad?

Steve contuvo la respiración. Iba a ser un tema complicado, lo veía venir. Lo pensó un momento antes de asentir, aunque probablemente no lo hizo con demasiada seguridad, dado que Howard frunció el ceño, inconforme.

—Digo, papá dice que la Viuda Negra es una espía y que Hawkeye es un vigilante. También dice que Bruce es un hombre increíblemente inteligente con menos problemas de autocontrol de los que cree tener. Pero no sé, ¿los héroes son eso también?

El niño parecía estar genuinamente confundido y esta vez, él también lo estaba. Tal vez debería tenerle más consideración a Tony cuando decía que era difícil conversar con su hijo. Para su suerte, Bruce entró en ese momento a la sala también y preguntó qué hacían.

—Howard tiene unas dudas sobre qué es un héroe —replicó Steve intentando sonar calmado, pero con una mirada que gritaba auxilio.

Bruce pareció notarlo, aunque tomó asiento calmado. Llevaba una taza de té en la mano, la cual humeaba y le empañaba los anteojos.

—Bueno, Howard, ¿qué crees tú que es un héroe?

El niño frunció el ceño de manera marcada.

—Yo sé qué creo que es un héroe, ¡quiero saber qué creen ustedes! —replicó con mal humor.

Steve se obligó a no sonreír pronunciadamente, aunque sus labios se curvaron de todas maneras mientras miraba de reojo a Bruce. Al parecer, Tony no le había advertido que Howard no tenía un carácter dulce todo el tiempo.

El niño dio un largo trago a la leche y luego la dejó en la mesita del centro, como si ya no quisiera más a pesar de que le quedaba la mitad.

Bruce dejó su té al lado del vaso e intercambió una mirada con Steve.

—Creo que Bruce piensa que será más fácil darte nuestra opinión si sabemos qué piensas tú que es un héroe —intervino Steve—. Yo también lo creo.

Howard lo miró de reojo, como si estuviera valorando sus palabras. Finalmente asintió, aunque seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—Un héroe es alguien que hace cosas buenas para la gente buena y se enfrenta a los que hacen cosas malas. Puede hacer cosas que la gente normal no puede —dijo con más seguridad de la que sentía. Tendía a hacer eso—. Como Steve peleando contra los nazis y salvando gente con su super fuerza. O como Thor, con su martillo y volando entre mundos enfrentándose a extraterrestres invasores.

Steve no supo si sentirse aliviado de escuchar que estaba en la lista de las personas que Howard creía que eran héroes. En especial, porque resultaba muy sensible la persona que hacía falta en esa lista. De nuevo miró a Bruce, quien parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él. Bueno, tal vez no estaba considerando que de haberlo escuchado, Tony se hubiera limitado a replicarle que Thor también era un extraterrestre.

—Parece que tienes una idea bastante clara —replicó Bruce—. Coincido contigo en general. Pero hay diferentes tipos de héroes. Algunos tienen poderes o habilidades especiales, como Steve o Thor. Otros, son sólo buenas personas haciendo cosas por los demás que la mayoría no hace.

Howard lo consideró un momento.

—¿Como usted? Viviendo entre los pobres y curando gente. Siendo más inteligente que la mayoría —dijo con cierta duda, esperando una respuesta.

Bruce sonrió algo nervioso y desvió la mirada.

—Sólo soy un doctor.

La réplica hizo que el ceño de Howard se acentuara y girara hacia Steve.

—¿Y Natasha y Clint?

Steve lo pensó un momento.

—Su trabajo no es ser héroes, pero pueden hacer cosas heroicas.

Temía que sólo estaban confundiendo más al chico. Le puso una mano en el hombro y se inclinó para verlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Howard? ¿Por qué te preocupa esto?

El niño no parecía muy convencido de hablar del tema, pero finalmente suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—He estado leyendo cosas en Internet —replicó—. Sobre los Vengadores. Si son héroes o no.

Steve contuvo el aliento. En Internet podía encontrarse cualquier cosa sobre ellos. Había miles de teorías conspiratorias y difamaciones. Muchas personas no los veían bajo una luz positiva. En especial a Tony.

Bruce también sabía un poco como era lo de recibir apreciaciones negativas de los medios.

De repente, el niño parecía particularmente triste. Steve estrechó con calidez su hombro.

—Howard —la voz de Bruce lo hizo girarse hacia él de nuevo—. ¿Qué crees sobre tu padre? ¿Es un héroe? No por lo que diga la prensa: por lo que lo conoces.

El niño lo meditó casi por un minuto entero, o esa sensación le dio a Steve.

—No sé —dijo finalmente—. Sólo está todo el día construyendo cosas y va a fiestas como la de hoy. Eso no es precisamente hacer algo. Digo, antes era Iron Man, pero…

Se calló, evidentemente confundido. Steve intercambió otra mirada con Bruce.

—Sabes, hay más cosas buenas en tu padre, aparte del traje. Esas cosas que tu padre construye son para ayudar a las personas —dijo Steve finalmente.

—Además, estoy seguro que te han hecho estudiar sobre la conservación del planeta, ¿verdad? Tu padre ha trabajado mucho para que tengamos energía sin dañar más la naturaleza —acotó Bruce.

Howard los miró con cierta desconfianza.

—Incluso cuando hacía armas —continuó Steve, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—, las hacía pensando en proteger a la gente.

Lo mismo había hecho Howard con todas sus armas. Sus aviones, sus autos… SHIELD. Tal vez Tony lo hacía pensando en los dólares y no en las personas, pero definitivamente no las había hecho pensando en matar a los suyos.

—En cuanto a esas fiestas, sirven para recoger dinero para personas pobres como con las que yo trabajo —señaló Bruce.

Bueno, ese no era el caso de todas las fiestas de Tony. Apenas de una parte, pero Steve prefirió no decir nada al respecto justo en ese momento.

Howard sonrió ligeramente.

—Es bueno saber que les gusta tanto papá.

Steve sonrió, pero luego se dio cuenta de la manera en que Bruce lo estaba mirando y tomado por sorpresa, se sonrojó. Sí, sabían que tenían pendiente otro tipo de conversación con Howard sobre cuánto le agradaba su padre, pero no necesitaba que su compañero se lo recordara frente al niño.

***

A Bruce no le gustaba la ciudad, pero trabajar con Tony siempre era una delicia.

Era curioso, sabía que el hombre resultaba insufrible para muchos, pero siempre se había entendido bien con él. De hecho, resultaba relajante estar con alguien que no parecía tenerle el menor miedo y no se cortaba para molestarlo, pincharlo y reírse de él.

La ventaja era que eso le daba ciertas libertades a él también.

—Tu hijo es realmente adorable —le dijo el último día, cuando ya estaba listo para marcharse al aeropuerto.

—Lo sé —respondió Tony con una sonrisa amplia que rebosaba de orgullo.

Estaban en uno de los pisos superiores de la Torre, viendo a Steve y Howard jugar en el piso inferior. No todos los niños podían decir que habían jugado subiéndose a la espalda de Capitán América.

—Steve y él se llevan muy bien —señaló Bruce con una media sonrisa, mientras que la de Tony se diluyó un poco—. No creo que tenga problema cuando le digan sobre ustedes.

Recibió una mirada de reojo poco amistosa.

—Nadie ha dicho que sea un problema para el niño. ¿No tenías que tomar un avión, Banner?

No dejaba de resultar gracioso. Tony y Steve. Aún los recordaba discutiendo en el helitransporte de SHIELD la primera vez que se habían reunido.

—Me iré en unos minutos. Quiero despedirme de él —replicó mientras señalaba al niño, quien reía con fuerza. No era tan habitual escucharlo reírse—. Hemos estado hablando, es un chico muy interesante.

—Lo sé —repitió Tony, aunque ya no sonreía como antes. Sonaba impaciente más bien.

Bruce inspiró profundo. Tenía pocos amigos, o tal vez sólo uno. Tenía que hacer eso.

—Sabes, creo que deberías hablar más con él. Me parece que tiene muchas ganas de conocerte mejor.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Hablamos todos los días —señaló.

Sí, pero seguramente no hablaban sobre él. O sobre su pasado. Inspiró e insistió en el tema.

—Estoy seguro, pero quiere conocerte más. Tiene… dudas —dijo con todo el tacto que pudo.

Como había esperado, no se lo tomó muy bien. Podía notar la tensión en su rostro aunque mantuviera una expresión neutra.

—Creía que no eras el tipo de doctor que se metía en la cabeza de la gente —replicó no sin cierto tono de reproche. Nunca iba a perdonarle haberse dormido durante sus confidencias sobre el caso del EXTREMIS, lo sabía.

—No lo soy —le aseguró. Saludó con la mano porque Howard miró hacia arriba y sonreía. Físicamente no se parecía en nada a su padre, pero había un brillo particular en él cuando parecía feliz que se lo recordaba—. Pero es bastante obvio. Habla con él: es un chico listo, se entenderán.

Tuvo la impresión de que Tony realmente quería creerle.

***

Volver a casa tras una temporada en la Torre de los Vengadores siempre resultaba un alivio. Además, Tony tenía la sensación de que Howard, a pesar de disfrutar esas visitas, se sentía mejor en su casa. O tal vez era sólo que se sentía más seguro de tener a su hijo en un espacio más controlado.

Después de ir a dejar a Banner al aeropuerto habían regresado a casa. Steve había sido convocado a otra misión, de manera que había sido un viaje de regreso para dos. De camino, su hijo no estuvo muy comunicativo. De hecho, durmió casi todo el rato.

Tal vez Bruce tenía algo de razón en que debía hablar más con él.

Una vez en la casa, Howard se sentó en una de las mesas de trabajo que le había puesto en la oficina que él casi nunca utilizaba. Llevaba varios cuadernos con él. Intrigado, Tony se sentó a su lado mientras comía una bolsa de arándanos secos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver una hoja con fórmulas a medio terminar.

Howard levantó la vista tan sólo un momento de los números que estaba trazando.

—Es una práctica.

Tony frunció el ceño y le tomó la hoja para leerla.

—¿Ahora ven esto en la escuela?

Howard negó al tiempo que recuperaba su hoja, sin darle más tiempo de examinarla.

—Me la dio Bruce —dijo por toda explicación.

La noticia lo sorprendió. Enarcó ambas cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

—Nunca me había dicho que te gustaba la matemática.

El niño se encogió de hombros al tiempo que empezaba a borrar su último intento de resolver el problema que tenía al frente.

—Nunca me lo preguntaste —replicó—. Yo tampoco lo sabía.

Gran trabajo, Bruce. Más pruebas para que Howard pudiera demostrar después cómo todos los demás eran mejores padres que él. Dejó la bolsa de arándanos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla, tratando de mostrarse indiferente.

—Yo puedo ponerte más ejercicios si quieren. Esos están fáciles.

Howard sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Para ti! —replicó, aunque no parecía molesto. Eso era un avance. Tony a veces se preguntaba si era normal que los hijos vieran con tanta frecuencia a sus padres frunciendo el ceño de la manera en que lo hacía Howard.

Se encogió de hombros también.

—Como quieras —respondió antes de levantarse. Dudó un momento antes de separarse del escritorio, pero finalmente lo hizo. Evidentemente, su ayuda no era requerida en ese momento.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta, la voz de Howard lo detuvo.

—Papá, ¿por qué te decían “el mercader de la muerte”?

Tony se detuvo en seco al escucharlo. Se giró sobre sus talones y lo miró detenidamente.

—¿Dónde oíste eso?

—Internet —replicó Howard encogiéndose de hombros.

Tony levantó la mirada.

—JARVIS.

—Es información pública, señor. Es de libre acceso —le informó innecesariamente su sistema inteligente. A veces se cuestionaba para qué le servía en esos casos.

Howard mientras tanto, esperaba una respuesta.

Resopló y se acercó de nuevo, aunque toda su postura era defensiva.

—Las armas matan a la gente. Yo vendía armas. No es un apodo demasiado ingenioso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Su hijo enderezó los hombros, como si acabara de acusarlo de algo.

—Steve dice que vendías armas pero lo hacías para proteger personas, no para matarlas. —Steve. Así que ya había hablado del tema con él. Y probablemente con Bruce. Su consejo tenía más sentido ahora—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué dejaste de hacer armas si no lo hacías para algo malo.

Tony suspiró y se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla. Tal vez debía contestar. La respuesta tampoco era tan complicada.

—La gente hacía cosas malas con ellas. Cosas que yo no podía controlar.

Howard meditó sus palabras un momento. Le hubiera gustado que dejara la conversación ahí, pero no lo hizo.

—Pero, Iron Man es un arma, ¿no? —preguntó con cierta duda.

Era diferente, muy diferente.

—Sí, pero nunca me viste vendiendo armaduras de Iron Man por allí —apuntó Tony.

El niño asintió, aunque evidentemente había estado muy pequeño para recordar o darle alguna importancia al juicio en el que Estados Unidos había intentado echar mano de la armadura.

—Entonces, tú te hiciste Iron Man para usar las armas que no podías confiar en que otras personas usaran bien —concluyó Howard.

Bueno, Bruce tenía razón. Su hijo era un chico listo. Tan sólo esperaba que la siguiente pregunta no fuera por qué había dejado de usar el traje. Tampoco le había contado que tenía un traje nuevo y ya lo había usado un par de veces. Ejercicios de prueba, más que nada.

—Básicamente —replicó. Habría sido un buen momento para comer otro arándano, pero se le había terminado la bolsa.

Howard asintió. Parecía satisfecho con sus respuestas.

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene esto? Porque quiero saber a qué viene esto —preguntó Tony, a quien los segundos de silencio que siguieron a sus palabras le resultaron insoportables.

Esta vez fue su hijo quien se vio tomado por sorpresa. Al parecer, no esperaba la pregunta.

—Tengo que hacer una redacción sobre un héroe —respondió con extrañeza, como si no comprendiera por qué le interesaba saber de dónde venía su interés por el tema—. Tenemos que exponer. Algunos han expuesto sobre ti. Pero es muy raro todo: se nota que no te conocen.

Tony sostuvo la mirada sobre la de su hijo. Él tampoco lo conocía si tenía que ir haciéndole preguntas a los otros Vengadores.

—¿Y ya hiciste la tuya? ¿Vas a hablar de tu padre?

Howard negó de inmediato, con una expresión de suficiencia mientras alzaba ligeramente la barbilla.

—No creo que la haga sobre ti. Me gusta ser lo único que te conoce —replicó.

Se sostuvieron la mirada casi como si fuera un reto, aunque había un inicio de sonrisa en los labios de ambos.

—Eso sonó… egoísta. Muy Stark, de hecho—dijo Tony finalmente.

Howard rió, se levantó de la silla y le dio un rápido abrazo antes de marcharse a su habitación.

***

Horas más tarde, al regresar del taller del piso inferior, pasó frente a la habitación de su hijo. La puerta estaba entreabierta y la luz encendida. Sin embargo, Howard dormía plácidamente en su cama. Tony entró, dispuesto a cobijarlo y apagar la luz. Sin embargo, su mirada se detuvo en el papel sobre su escritorio. Le parecía retrógrado que los obligaran a presentar trabajos a mano, aunque Steve decía que era buena idea y Howard tenía una caligrafía muy cuidada.

En eso último no se equivocaba. En las hojas allí se podían leer perfectamente los títulos sin necesidad de acercarse. “Thor: Dios del trueno” era uno. Pero el que estaba encima de ese fue el que capturó su atención: “Un héroe, mi padre”.

Lanzó una mirada de reojo al niño, quien seguía dormido.

Se acercó entonces para leer las palabras que su hijo había escrito con pulcritud.

_“Hace unos años tuvimos que exponer sobre nuestros héroes en mi otra escuela. Todos hablaron de su papá menos yo, porque no tenía._

_Ahora, algunos están hablando de Iron Man, pero es mi oportunidad de hablar de mi papá._

_Papá no tiene super poderes. No vuela con un martillo mágico ni tiene químicos raros en la sangre. Pero tiene un supercerebro que ya traía de natural, que le permite hacer cosas que otros no podemos hacer. Como construir trajes que pelean por sí solos y le calculan la puntería por él. Es muy listo y también tiene unas manos que le permiten crear lo que quiera. Incluso un robot y una voz de computadora que hacen por él todo lo demás que él no puede._

_Además, tiene tanta plata que podría hacer lo que quisiera, y lo que quiere es hacer algo bueno por la gente que a veces ni siquiera lo aprecia._

_Alguna gente dice que mi papá hizo cosas malas. A algunas personas no les agrada. No creo que sea justo. Otra gente ha hecho cosas malas, pero como no han hecho cosas buenas también, nadie les da importancia._

_A veces me pregunto si papá cree que es un héroe. Creo que no. Tal vez sea como los doctores que hacen cosas buenas por otras personas y sólo dicen que es su trabajo. O tal vez sea algo diferente. No lo sé.”_

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó pasos y se giró de golpe, encontrándose a Steve en el marco de la puerta. Había sido una misión pequeña para lo que lo habían llamado si ya estaba ahí. Lanzó una última mirada al papel sobre el escritorio. No sabía si la iba a terminar así o le faltaba algo más.

Cobijó a Howard, apagó la luz y salió de allí.

Steve lo recibió con un beso largo y profundo en el pasillo. O tal vez era un beso sencillo y él lo convirtió en eso. Avanzaron por el pasillo hacia la habitación principal, donde la luz lo traicionó. Al menos allí fue donde Steve se atrevió a detenerlo, poniendo las manos sobre sus mejillas, apoyando su frente contra la de él y mirándolo profundamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Steve con preocupación.

Tony inspiró profundo y asintió. Luego sonrió. De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan bien. Simplemente, costaba un poco creérselo.

***

Había dejado de buscar información sobre su papá en Internet. Después de todo, eran otro montón de personas que hablaban de él sin conocerlo, como sus compañeros de clase. Tampoco podía presumir de conocerlo demasiado, pero sabía más de él que la mayoría. Por eso mismo, se abstuvo de leer la redacción sobre él y se quedó con algo más genérico, a Thor ni siquiera lo conocía.

No veía por qué tendría que dejar que otros conocieran a su padre como él lo hacía.

Su padre no volvió a sacar el tema, tal vez ni siquiera se acordaba. El único que volvió a mencionarlo fue Steve, una tarde que salió a correr con él. Aunque sospechaba que se limitaba a caminar a su lado, porque en realidad Capitán América era mucho más rápido. También había estado leyendo cosas sobre él.

—Entonces, ¿ya decidiste si tu padre clasifica como un héroe o no? —le preguntó.

Howard sonrió. En realidad, había decidido que no importaba.


End file.
